deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
Earth is the human homeworld and the center of all human activities in colonized space, in addition to being the most populated planet. History Earth has a long history of conflict disasters and pollution starting from the industrial revolution and continuing until the current day. By the time the events of Dead Space occur, Earth's non-renewable resources have been spent long ago to fuel the first major expansion into space. Soon the dwindling resources of the new colonies were insufficient to supply Earth the resources it needed to survive, triggering the latest series of conflicts known as the Resource Wars where numerous factions battled for dominance of Earth and all of the colonies. The Resource Wars came to an end when planet cracking was developed by the Concordance Extraction Corporation to fuel mankind's immeasurable thirst for resources. Earth is divided into numerous semi-independent states called sectors, all of which respond to the Earth Government. Earth was the location of the Black Marker which was then moved to an unknown location for study by the EDF. Its existence was revealed to the world at large by Michael Altman, the founder of Unitology.Dead SpaceNo Known Survivors Conflicts Earth has been the location of uncountable conflicts since the dawn of the human era. A genealogy report on Jane Gauthier made specific mention of the American Civil War and World War II. Also referenced was an international incident, known as the Kara Sea Hostage Crisis, resulted from an American freighter illegally entering the Kara Sea; this crisis propelled the United States into the Second Battle of the Bering Sea.No Known Survivors: Misplaced Affection; CECL-RC Genealogy Report Environmental Collapse The "Global Warming Epidemic" was an era of significant climatological imbalance caused primarily by human activity. During this era, numerous cities such as Venice and New York City were flooded and destroyed by rising ocean levels. Inland cities were also adversely affected when billions of climate refugees settled there, increasing pollution and furthering environmental destruction. The warmer oceans also allowed larger, more powerful storms to form of which the infamous "Trinity Hurricanes" were the most destructive, submerging the Mississippi delta and the surrounding regions under the Gulf of Mexico.No Known Survivors: Thirteen; PAT Travel Axis Brethren Moons Invasion In 2514, after Isaac Clarke and John Carver destroyed Tau Volantis moon, a large number of Brethren Moons invaded Earth in order to feed on the human race and continue their cycle of extinction. No authority on Earth or its moon were apparently capable of answering the Terra Nova's hails as it entered the system''Dead Space 3: Awakened Known Locations Cities *Venice (Destroyed) *New York City (Destroyed) *Washington D.C. (not inhabitable as of 2215)Dead Space: Martyr *Québec *North Carolina Hubs *Alberta Hubs *Turin Hubs *Puerto ChicxulubDead Space (Comics)'' Continents *North America *South America *Africa *Australia *Europe *Asia Europe Countries *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Russia North America Countries *United States of America *Mexico *Alaska *Canada Asian Countries *China *Japan *India *North Korea *South Korea *Laos *Indonesia *Papua New Guinea *Pakistan *Thailand *Taiwan *Vietnam *Turkey Sectors *Scandinavian Sector *United States Sector *Central American Sector *North Asian Sector *Southeast Asian Sector *Pan European Sector Known Inhabitants *ChavaDead Space: Martyr *Craig Markoff *Ellie Langford"Dead Space: 2" *Hanford CarthusiaDead Space (Comic) *Isaac ClarkeDead Space: Extraction (comics), page 1 *Lexine MurdochDead Space: Extraction: Chapter 6: Nowhere to Hide Eckhardt: Lexine, where were you born? Lexine: Earth? Why do you ask? Eckhardt: Just curious. *Marla JanssenDead Space (Comic) *Michael AltmanDead Space: Martyr *Natalia DeshyanovDead Space (Comic) *Nicole BrennanDead Space: Extraction (comics), page 1 *Octavia ClarkeIsaac Clarke Biography: Childhood *Poul ClarkeIsaac Clarke Biography: Childhood *Tom SciarelloDead Space (Comic)'' *Tim Caufman *Vera CortezDead Space (Comic) Trivia *Information provided by a poster on Titan Station states there are no more Bees, Dolphins, Hippos, Bears or Chimpanzees on Earth. Sources Category:Planets Category:Locations